


Hell To Pay: A Learn To Love Again Timestamp

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Mozzie's (less than legal) activities when he finds out who had tormented Peter while he was in college.





	Hell To Pay: A Learn To Love Again Timestamp

Moz checked the address he'd dug up against where he was - this was the place. Straightening his jacket, he strode up the stairs, rehearsing his story. He knocked firmly on the door, gazing around at the quiet, suburban neighborhood as he waited for an answer. This would be the fourth of Peter's classmates he'd talked to, and what they'd told him...well, if he were a violent man, he'd be sorely tempted to put a hit out on the person responsible for what Peter had gone through.

His attention was drawn back to the situation at hand when the door opened. "Yes? May I help you?"

Moz smiled a little. The young man was polite - he liked that. "William Cantor? My name is Don Havisham," he said. "I'm wondering if I could speak with you about a former classmate of yours, Peter Burke. I'm writing an article about his exemplary work with the FBI."

"Of course, come in," William said, gesturing him in. "Burke's with the FBI?"

"Indeed," Moz said. "He has the highest closure rate in the Bureau. Right now, I'm just gathering background information and I'd like to get your recollections of him, his friends even his enemies, if any."

"Well, I remember Peter as being the quiet sort," William said. "Kind of withdrawn, probably because he was so much younger than the rest of us. Certainly much more intelligent than the average teenager. A few even called him brilliant. From what I knew of him, he was likable, polite, sometime to the point of deference." William paused, frowning a little. "Which is why I don't understand what happened our sophomore year," he said.

"And what was that?" Moz asked.

"All these rumors started flying around campus," William said. "Nasty, vicious rumors." He sighed. "Most of the students knew who started them but we really couldn't do anything."

"Who was it?" Moz asked. "And why did no one intervene?"

"The name's Robert Calvin," William said. "As for why no one did anything...you have to understand the position we were in. Most of us were there on scholarship and Calvin was a legacy - the university almost had to take him. He was smart though. Could have gotten in even without that. Anyway, Calvin Senior was a major donor in addition to overseeing the committee that handled the scholarships disbursement. Robert threatened to have his father cut funding if we did anything for Peter - and he'd have done it. Calvin was a spoiled little bastard, used to getting what he wanted and Daddy obliged him. I know it was cowardly to just stand by and do nothing but we were young and our education was on the line as well as our future. We couldn't afford another college, even with assistance." William sat back in his chair and sighed. "I'm not the only one who wished there was something we could have done without jeopardizing everything - especially when Peter got so depressed."

"How depressed?"

"His roommate found a list of ways to commit suicide," William said. "From taking pills to blowing his head off." He shook his head, remembering. "Sixteen years old and he was seriously thinking about it," he said. "And it would have been such a waste."

"What if there was something you could do now?" Moz asked slowly, studying the other man.

William's gaze sharpened. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be honest with you, Mr. Cantor," Moz said. "I'm not a writer, I'm more an investigator. My purpose in speaking with you is to find out what happened to Peter Burke and who was responsible and - if possible - balance the books. I take it you weren't overly fond of Mr. Calvin yourself."

"Few people were," William said. "He was an arrogant son of a bitch and made no effort to hide it." He regarded Moz a moment. "If you're looking for dirt on him, I suggest you speak to the evidence officer at the police station, Monica Denlinger. Tell her what you want and why and she'll show you everything."

"And why would she do that?"

"About a dozen women said Calvin raped them," William said. "Monica's sister, Sophie, was one of the victims. The Chief wouldn't let the kits be run so nothing came of the accusations."

"He _wouldn't_ let the kits be tested?"

"Apparently, Calvin had some damaging information about him," William said. "On a small campus and in a small town, the rumor mill sometimes works overtime and Calvin used it to his own ends. And very effectively. Like he did with Peter."

Moz nodded and stood. "Thank you, Mr. Cantor," he said. "You've been most helpful."

"You said Peter's with the FBI?" William asked as they walked to the door.

"Statistically, he's the best agent they have," Moz said. "His closure rate is unprecedented, regardless of division."

"I kinda wondered about the odd double major he took on," William said. "Accounting and Criminology."

"Peter chases criminals that have to be smart," Moz said. "The white collar criminal. And he's very good at catching them. It's a rare occasion when he doesn't." He took the proffered hand and shook. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Cantor," he said. "I'll be sure to speak to Officer Denlinger."

 

"You want to know about Robert Calvin?"

"Any information you can give me would be most helpful, Officer," Moz said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know what he did to your sister, Officer," Moz said. "And what he did to a sixteen year old boy. It's my intention to use the information to make sure Robert Calvin ends up where he belongs - in an eight by ten cell, preferably with a couple cellmates who aren't adverse to a bit of violence."

"Wait here," Officer Denlinger said. She disappeared into the back and Moz heard a file cabinet open then close. Minutes later, she returned with almost a dozen files. "I can't give you the originals, of course," she said. "But I will make you copies." She fixed Moz with a look. "Just tell me the son of a bitch will pay for what he did to Sophie."

"I'll certainly do my best," Moz said. "And as for the rape kits..." He located a pen and paper, quickly jotting down a name and address. "Send them here," he said. "Give him the name Dante Havisham and they'll be expedited. He owes me a favor or two."

 

Half an hour later, Moz walked out of the station with almost a dozen files and a healthy dislike for Robert Calvin - for Peter, for Sophie, for Kate and Sandra along with more than half a dozen other women. He was going to enjoy destroying this so-called man.

 

Once back in New York, he set to work, hacking into Calvin's accounts - which he found ridiculously easy. The man had adequate security at best - and slowly emptied them with very generous donations to orphanages, youth centers and children's hospitals. He also decided that Calvin's landlord would fail to receive his rent or at least any record of payment. He did the same with his car payments. It was Moz's intention that Calvin end up broke and homeless.

As he continued his activities, he discovered some shady financial dealings and made a mental note to inform the white collar division - Peter to be specific. He found there was a certain karmic balance to having Peter arrest the man who'd put him through hell.

As he paged once more through the files he'd gotten from the police, an idea began to form. Calvin had made Peter the campus pariah - just because Peter was so much more brilliant. And younger - it only seemed fair that Moz return the favor. This was going to be _fun_. It was then that he discovered where Calvin worked.

"Neal will _not_ like this," he said. Just to be sure, he double, then triple checked. There was no doubt - Calvin worked for his best friend.

He located his publishing equipment and printed a very limited run of what he privately called The Life and Times of Robert Calvin. It was with a sense of anticipation and glee that he boxed up the books in their individual envelopes and addressed it to Neal at his firm, dropping it off when Melissa, Neal's assistant, went out for lunch. He just wished he could be there when the shit hit the fan but he could always get the details from Neal.

The last thing he did was locate Calvin's victims in anticipation of the trial he was certain was on the horizon. Too bad the information he'd gathered would be inadmissible. But, with the rape kits tested and the victims' testimony, Calvin would be behind bars for a good long while.

 

"Moz, you should have seen it," Neal said as they relaxed with a glass of wine. "Peter was great, didn't let Calvin get to him." His eyes sparked in amusement. "Calvin tried to shove him and Peter put him on the floor and didn't even break a sweat." He smiled a little wickedly. "It was kinda hot," he said. "Which reminds me, he's coming over for dinner tonight."

"And you're hoping things will progress," Moz said.

Neal sobered. "I'm hoping but I'm willing to wait." He contemplated his wine a moment. "I love him, Moz," he said softly. "And what Calvin did to him, to those women...I wanted to kill him."

"I admit to having the same urges," Moz said.

"One of the victims is Mark Jacobs' wife, Kate," Neal said. "I sent him home before he could do anything drastic."

"Well, if it's any consolation, he'll be up on multiple sexual assault charges, financial fraud and one count of assault on a Federal officer," Moz said. "And I have my connections in the penal system. I could arrange for his time to be less than enjoyable."

"I doubt being in prison would be enjoyable anyway," Neal said.

"But, if you want, I could make it less so," Moz said.

"Thanks Moz, but no," Neal said. "I think what you've done is plenty."

"I haven't done anything," Moz said innocently. "It's karma, plain as that."

Neal huffed out a laugh. "Plausible deniability," he said. "Gotta love it,"

 

Moz was pleased on a number of fronts - Calvin would be going to prison, his coworkers knew what kind of man he was, Neal was in love with a man who obviously returned it and - in a small way - Moz was able to get back at those who'd bullied him, even if it was by proxy. All in all, he considered it a job well done.


End file.
